Tainted By a Demon
by EzraEssence
Summary: 2 Chapters SPECIAL! Pre-Inq. Junriel Lavellan is a powerful mage. Unknown to the clan and his peers, he had signed his life away to a demon a long time ago. How far will he go to keep it a secret? How long will it take for him to confess? How will the Others save him from such a powerful demon? WARNING! Smut. Possible pairings. Rated M for MATURE.
1. Introducing Balam

**Tainted By a Demon**

 _Pre-Inq. Junriel Lavellan is a powerful mage. Unknown to the clan and his peers, he had signed his life away to a demon a long time ago. How far will he go to keep it a secret? How long will it take for him to confess? How will the Others save him from such a powerful demon? Smut. Possible pairings._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age series._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Introducing Balam**

.

.

.

He was gone.

He didn't expect him to be gone just like that.

The bitter tears dripped down from his cheeks as he knelt down beside the cold, dead body of his foster father. There was that open wound on his chest where the blood was pouring out––where the sword was lodged right into his chest when he was trying to protect him. The hole in his chest reminded him of the hole of his heart right now, and his father's death had cut him deeper than the blade that had stabbed him.

"Jun…" Deshanna called out as she pulled the little boy away from her dead uncle.

She brought him into her warm embrace and Jun resisted at first before he welcomed it, hugging her back tightly as tears flowed down freely on his face. "He's…gone…" He managed out with a choke.

Bandits.

Bandits came to attack them and for what? They didn't know. Gold? Materials? They took whatever they can and even took the lives of some of their love ones. Once more the Lavellan Clan suffered losses.

That night, Jun visited the fade.

Jun was different. He wasn't born into the Lavellan clan. In fact, his foster father found him by a river, all alone and no one around. As he grew up, he became a blessing and everyone seemed to love him, especially his father. At six years old, he started exhibiting magical abilities. He had remarkable talent and control over his magic. He was destined to be a First in the future, right after Deshanna once she is Keeper. She should be Keeper, he thought.

Now, he's eleven years. Now without a father. Now…getting revenge.

"If there are any demons out there! I call to you to come out! NOW!" Junriel shouted, calling for any spirit or demon to come to his aid. "You wanted a mage right? A vessel?! I can give that you!"

No answer. It made sense. Junriel had driven out all the demons, and he supposed no spirit will come to aid his vengeance.

Jun tried again. "PLEASE! I'll give you _anything!_ "

"Anything?" A deep, dark voice responded, followed by a chuckle that made his tiny body tremble.

Before him, a strange elf began to manifest before him. However this elf looked different…more devious. The strange elf was taller than any human he had encountered and his frame was broader. He was also very pale. If not for the pointy long ears, he would have mistaken him to be a human.

"Who… who are you…?" Jun asked, staring up at the demon's red glowing eyes.

The demon smiled in mocking gentleness as he knelt down before the child. "A demon… but if I have to give you a name, then call me… _**Balam**_."

"Balam…" It sounded strange and it didn't sound like any Elvhen name. Just strange. Demons were strange.

"Now you mentioned that you would give me anything?" He asked the child. "In what, for exchange, should I do to have that grandiose reward?"

"…To kill… you must kill the bandits that killed my father…" Junriel said, determination, fear and yet bravery shown in his eyes. "Can you do it?" He challenged the demon.

Balam let out a laugh that would send chills down anyone's spine. "Can I do it, he says… Yes. If I do it, then you have to promise me something."

"…What is that promise?"

"It's a promise that you can never break… See, young one, I want you to not only pledge your life to me and me only, but I want to take something from you. I will not tell you what until the time comes for me to take it."

"When will you take it?"

"Ohhh, when? When… I suppose twenty years should be sufficient time," Balam said and he reached over to cup the chin of the child. "In the meanwhile, you belong to me, so no dealing with other demons… Oh, and no relationships with anyone."

Junriel didn't understand that last part, but either way he agreed. "So long as my father's murderers are dead, I'll do whatever you want."

"Good…" Balam smiled viciously as he stood to his feet. "Tomorrow… you will find them dead and my name will be written in blood. Sweet dreams… Junriel."

With that, the demon disappeared and Junriel was left in the dream world.

By the next morning, the Keeper told everyone to move. They must keep going or else bandits would find them again. They planned to head north that day. Once they were packed, off they traveled for several hours. Junriel wondered how the demon would be able to keep his promise of killing those murderers. His answers were soon given to him when they walked over a hill, but stopped.

Before them were the corpses of the bandits that attacked them the other day. It looked like each had vomited all the blood and guts from their bodies on to the ground. Many screamed at the grotesque sight, fearing what sort of disease had killed them. Was it Balam? Junriel questioned.

He got his answers when he saw a blood–written name on a boulder: Balam.

The Demon did it.

And now, he belongs to him.

.

.

.


	2. Belonging to It

**WARNING WARNING!**

 **Smut, Sex, Lemons-etc.**

 **Don't read if you can't handle!**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Belonging to It**

.

.

.

 _19 years later…_

Jun drank from the river's fresh water, taking a break from his long journey to the Conclave.

Keeper Deshanna suggested to send a spy to see how the proceedings would go and Jun volunteered. Now, here he was, just a day away now from his destination.

The young elf had grown up handsomely and powerfully––especially with Balam's training. From what he read about demons, Balam was surely different. The demon was more patient, intelligent, and dangerous. However, he was also a very jealous demon. He did not like sharing, and it was probably why it had tortured many of his love interests. He could never get close to anyone ever without the demon giving them nightmares that they wouldn't sleep.

Not only that, but the demon had… _needs_.

It was nighttime again, and Jun didn't really want to sleep, but he knew he had to eventually. After dinner, he put out the fire and went inside his tent to sleep.

He didn't expect sleep to come so fast, but it seemed that Balam can pull him into dream whenever he wanted, even when Jun was just closing his eyes.

 _Not again…_

Jun would find himself on a soft bed of pillows, blankets, and furs. Naked, too, and his wrists bound with ropes.

Balam was there, smirking evilly as he crawled on top of the elf. "Hello, Da'len… what is the matter?" He asked, feigning concern as his hand reached out to trace the elf's face.

Jun had stopped resisting long ago. Though it brought him shame every time to bed with this beast, it also gave him…security. He didn't know what that feeling was, but he felt like he could trust this demon. Moreover, he did pledge his soul to this demon. And, he promised him that he would do anything for him.

"I–it's nothing…"

"Really? I think you're lying."

Jun gasped aloud when he felt a hand on his crotch. His breathing became labored as he felt the demon's cold hand stroking him up and down. Balam grabbed his bound wrists and pinned them above the elf's head; he watched him squirm as the elf bucked his hips against his hand, moaning.

"Come on… tell me what's really bothering you," Balam urged him as he leaned in to nip and suck on the elf's neck.

"A–ah…nnh… how–…! How long… will you keep doing this to me..? Nnh!" Jun arched his back eagerly as he felt those cold wet kisses trail down from his neck to his chest.

He gasped when the demon bit his right nipple. Balam chuckled deeply. "As long as I want to. Your life is mine, Da'len."

The demon's eyes glowed bright red and black long tentacles appeared from behind his back. Jun always feared those dark appendages since sometimes they would shock him despite how excited his body would get. The tendrils took over with pinning down his wrists, spreading his legs apart, and stroking his cock while the demon's claws traced down his slim, well–built body. The elf shuddered as he writhe around in this strange, forbidden pleasure.

What would his clan say about this if they ever found out? That he becomes a sex toy for a demon every night in the fade? What would they say?

"What would they say indeed? Hahaha…" Balam mocked, hearing his little precious' thoughts. "…They would think you a _**whore**_ … a demon's little _slut_." Jun whimpered at that, turning his head away, not wanting to look at the demon in the eyes. Balam only leaned in and licked him across his cheek.

The demon then produced a thin rope while one of his tendrils moved away, no longer stroking the elf's cock. He proceeded to tightly tie the thin rope at the base of his cock. Jun winced at that and cursed how much his body loved the attention and the anticipation–––the denial of release. The thin rope always kept him from reaching climax for long hours.

At least, it always felt like long hours here in the fade. Perhaps the demon could even make all the sex eternal and fuck him into a coma. Hopefully, he would not do that.

"Ah..!" Jun cried out a bit when his legs were suddenly lifted higher, exposing his hole to the demon.

"I'm going to need to prepare you again, Da'len. Your hole just puckers up tight whenever we start," He teased as four more tendrils appeared, slithering. They were different than the rest as they looked bigger and wider, filled with a strange white liquid––different from semen. The demon called the white stuff, lubrication.

Jun watched fearfully as one strange tendril extended thinly like a tube before it would start to press inside his hole. It was thin enough not to hurt him but still uncomfortable. Then he felt it growing bigger inside, slowly stretching his walls. It soon went down, releasing that slippery, odd lubrication in his rectum. The process took a long while until the tendril would pull out.

He soon felt a finger with a claw slide inside and he couldn't help but cry out moans and gasps. Balam continued to pull his finger in and out of the elf's slick hole before adding another finger–––and then another, stretching his tight walls properly.

"My, my, you're making such sweet noises. Who knows what outsider can hear you in reality." Balam grinned maliciously. Then, one of thick tendrils immediately moved into Jun's mouth, muffling his moans.

"MMmmpphh! _Mmhhh!_ " Jun choked as the thick tendril in his mouth roughly fucked him, forcing into his throat.

Balam shuddered at those sweet arousing noises as he added the fourth finger. He started rubbing at the elf's prostrate and he watched the elf's cock twitch, releasing more pre–cum. Meanwhile, Jun fell into that hazy lust spell. His eyes dazed and his body felt so high with such blissful and bewitching pleasure. He felt like he was drowning in alcohol, lost in such wild emotions. His moans and groans only grew louder.

Such enticing sounds made the demon very eager to fuck him

"Nnhh, you are ready, Da'len." Balam then pulled out his fingers and he got into position. He wasted no time plunging in his long thick cock deep inside his wet hole. The instant action caused the elf to scream into the tendril that was still in his mouth.

The tendril twitched and expanded before it blew a load of cum in his mouth. Jun pulled back, coughing and choking at the sudden ejaculation of such thick, creamy liquid. He swallowed and gasped, trying to catch his breath, but the demon did not give him time to relax.

Balam started thrusting his hips, in and out, at a steady pace, causing the elf to cry out his moans out of ecstasy.

"Ohhh! Oh Balam! Balam~..! _Awwwhhh!_ " Jun's eyes rolled. His body shaking and trembling.

The demon barked out a laugh. "Listen to _you!_ The way you call my name… you make me want to fuck you to _death._ "

"A–ah! No–UGH!" Jun suddenly found himself flipped on to his knees once Balam pulled out. His back was forced to be lowered, his face to the pillow, and his legs spread further before Balam mounted him again.

The demon had placed his lovely elf into a submitting position, giving him easier access to fuck him deep and hard. Jun continued screaming as Balam fucked him hard and fast, exerting dominance over him. Salty tears escaped the Dalish eyes. Shame filled him while pleasure wrecked his body. It was the feeling of being trapped and being ecstatic.

However, the thin rope around his cock was preventing him from sweet release.

"A–ah.. Balam..! Please… Let me cum…!" He begged.

The Demon smiled. "Ah–ah! No. I want you to call me a different name. _That_ name. You can do it, can you?"

Junriel looked away, suppressing a sob as he pleaded, "…H–hahren… Ohh Hahren…! Hahren, please let me cum..! AHH!"

The elf felt a hand stroking his poor, weeping cock that was begging for release. The demon was teasing him again, denying him the wonderful escape.

"What? I can't hear you…"

"Hahren! Please!" Jun cried out.

"Ohh alright…since you begged so nicely."

Balam pulled the string and Jun's body shook and trembled. In that instant, he came, releasing a huge load of his seed on to the blankets. His scream was caught on his throat as the orgasmic experience lasted for nearly a minute. Then he fell limp, gasping and panting heavily.

Jun screamed again when Balam––who had paused from fucking––was pounding his thick, throbbing cock deep in the elf's rectum, hitting the hilt––possibly bruising him. This lasted longer than he thought before finally he felt the demon blow his load inside his ass.

The ejaculation was also long, like a mabari mounted its bitch with its nuts huge. Thankfully, it ended soon and the demon pulled out.

Junriel let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion before he was flipped on his back. The demon crouched over him before he leaned in and took his lips, kissing him. Jun––still in that daze spell––kissed the demon back. It was such… taboo; it felt so wrong yet so exciting.

Balam parted, licking his lips. "So…what do you say, da'len?"

"…Th…thank you, Hahren…"

He deeply chuckled before he resumed his position, preparing to mount Junriel again. "Good… ready for another round?"

In reality, Junriel continued to toss and turn in his sleep, trapped in an almost never–ending nightmare of sinful pleasures with an unknown, powerful demon fucking him.

And he was submitting to It.

.

.

.


End file.
